


Love is an Open Door

by Lizzyc807



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, cs au ff, cs ff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzyc807/pseuds/Lizzyc807
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma’s always being dragged to happy hours, office parties and music gigs by her friends, the Arendelle sisters. So far she’s been a bit unlucky when it comes to meeting people at these events but the girls are more like sisters to her and if they didn’t drag her out she might never go anywhere. On this particular night Elsa finally gets an invite from Liam, a man she talks to the train daily to come see his band play. Of course she enlists Emma to be her wingman and what happens after that is all up to fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Best Wingman

She pressed the gas pedal and her car roared down the road as fast as she could without being noticed by the police. She was rushing yet again to meet the Arendelle sisters who seemed to continually rope her into these Happy Hours, Office Parties and band gigs for friends. She shouldn’t complain because if it weren’t for them she would probably never get out.

She was still feeling a bit angry about the last one though, not that it was Anna’s fault but it was her office party. Anna introduced her to the guy who brought about her latest bought of what the hell was I thinking, which lead her to swearing off guys entirely for the last three months.

She could still feel the anger rising within after what Walsh did to her. She spent most of her days tracing skips and slumming it with the dregs of humanity to find such skips so when she met this clean cut guy she thought she’d give him a chance. He wasn’t the usual type she’d be interested but she hadn’t had any luck with those guys so when he’d asked her for her number she gave it to him rather than brush him off like she’d normally do.

In hindsight, she should have known something was up with him. He’d invited her to a formal cocktail party. She’d worn the most scandalously beautiful dress she could find, completely backless and showed her curves in the most flattering way. She felt gorgeous and knew she would be the envy of the room for sure because her confidence was in high gear after catching a high priced skip earlier that day.

When Walsh picked her up, not even so much as a whisper of how she looked. He just smiled and pushed his glasses up onto his nose. He looked nice enough in his high priced suit but she certainly thought she would get a reaction from him; after all he was a man. Even Elsa thought she looked hot enough to switch sides and that was not something you’d hear from her ever.

The party itself was dull; she spent the night walking around with him while he talked to executives about himself sipping on champagne. She certainly caught the attention of the other men in the room for sure but not her date. After the party he drove her home, walked her to her door and shook her hand goodnight.  He’d said he would call and thanked her for attending the party.

He was nice enough but it certainly made her think about her choice to try something new. It wasn’t until the following Friday when Anna had another Office Party that she found out why he’d been so standoffish. She got to the party late, as usual, and found a distressed Anna standing at the bar with another of her co-workers.

Anna begged her profusely to forgive her for introducing her to Walsh.  She stood there dumbfounded as to why she was so upset; that was when her friend pointed to the back corner. Walsh was being pressed against the back wall in an intense game of tonsil hockey by his on again off again boyfriend, Neal. They were apparently back on again in a very intimate way.  When the pair came up for air she remembered seeing Neal at the party too but he was with someone else.  

She learned from Anna that Walsh had used her to make Neal jealous and also to try to get a promotion at the office.  So not only had he used her as bait but also as a beard. All she could do was laugh it off and order shots, plenty of them, especially since Anna was buying after feeling so guilty for introducing them.

Here she was again pulling up to The Rabbit Hole, ready to put the past in the past and spend time with her friends.  She was parking the car when she got a text from Elsa.

_Elsa: Where are you?_

Rather than reply she just quickly parked and rushed out of her car. Elsa was nervous because she was invited by this guy, Liam. Elsa had been talking to him on the train for the last few weeks and he invited her to see his band play.  Liam’s band was called The Jolly Pirates; he played in for fun to blow off steam from his usually high stress job as an investment banker.

Elsa worked her way up from gradually saying Hi to sitting next to him on her train rides into the office each morning. All she could talk about was his smooth accent, his professional demeanor and his beautiful blue eyes. Apparently Elsa was mesmerized daily before she got off the train and she was a stickler for professionalism herself so she couldn’t wait to meet the guy that measured up to Elsa’s standards.

She rushed into the door to find Elsa waiting by the entrance tucked into the alcove. “Elsa what are you doing out here?” Her friend pulled her forward and into the pub. “Sorry I just didn’t want to walk in alone and Anna isn’t here yet either. She texted me to say she was picking up Kristoff after work but got stuck in traffic on the way back into the city.”

She nodded.”When is Kristoff going to move into the city? He really needs to do that so that Anna doesn’t have to keep driving out to the country every weekend to pick him up. Leave it to her to fall in love with a farm boy.”

Elsa laughed.”They are great together and you know it. I think the idea is that Anna is going to move out there with him, rather than him moving to the city. I think they are going to get engaged soon.”  Her eyes went wide.”Really? That’s fast. I mean they’ve only been dating, what a year at most?” 

Elsa huffed out a breath.”Emma, this is Anna we’re talking about. She believes in love at first sight and she has been smitten with Kristoff since day one. I’m surprised it’s taken this long.”

“You aren’t worried about this?”

“Not at all, I’ve checked him out thoroughly, his finances are good, he is a decent guy, he loves Anna and I fully believe they fit together perfectly.”

“Wow, if you’re giving their relationship the seal of approval then I believe it.  They do seem happy. So where’s this Liam? I’ve got to see the eyes that you’ve been dreaming about each night.”

Elsa smacked her on the arm and widened her eyes.”Shh, Emma what if he hears you?” She looked around at the packed pub.”Elsa, if he heard that they he must have super powers. Relax, come on you need a shot.”

They moved over to the bar and ordered a couple of shots. The bartender informed her that Liam’s band hadn’t arrived yet, apparently everyone was stuck in traffic getting into the city that night. By the time Anna and Kristoff arrived they’d each knocked back 2 shots and were working on their first pint.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry we’re late. Traffic was a nightmare. Is he here?” asked Anna as she looked around the pub.

Elsa hugged her sister.”Not yet, he’s stuck in traffic. Where’s Kristoff?”

Anna flagged the bartender.”He’s parking the car. I had him drop me off since we were so late. Looks like there’s going to be a good crowd tonight.”

“Apparently Elsa’s man must mesmerize a lot of ladies with those eyes of his. This place is packed.”

Elsa glared at her. “Emma, stop.”

She knew Elsa was blushing but she couldn’t see it over the darkness in the room. As if on cue the band came forward through the back room. A tall handsome man with beautiful blue eyes came rushing forward, eyes set directly on her smiling friend. Elsa moved forward to meet him half way and that was when she saw it. The guy was head over heels for her too and she couldn’t help smiling at her friend’s luck.

“Emma, I’m going to check on Kristoff. I’ll be right back.” Said Anna.

She turned to respond but her friend was already gone. She raised her glass to her lips taking a long sip. She’d become the 5th wheel in a matter of minutes.  She ordered another shot and waited patiently for one of her friends to return.

The bartender misunderstood and brought her two shots, it was then that she noticed she wasn’t standing alone anymore. There was a very handsome man standing next to her, dark hair, light scruff, dusting of chest hair peeking through his button down shirt and leather pants.

 She couldn’t help but think he could be her next mistake as she eyed him up and down. He turned to face her and she was nearly taken aback by his beautiful piercing blue eyes and bright smile. “Seems the bartender is busy this evening.”

His accent nearly knocked her off her feet. She smiled and passed him one of her shots. “Have one of mine.” He picked up the glass and raised it to her daring her to clink it. She smiled back seductively and clinked her glass with his. “Cheers.”  She knocked back the shot never taking his eyes off of his. It was as if she was being mesmerized, just as Elsa described.

He held out his hand. “Killian Jones.” She smiled and extended hers. “Emma Swan.” He picked up her hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it. A sudden jolt of electricity ran directly to her core when his lips touched her skin. “Thanks for the shot Love. Will you be staying for the show?”  Her tongue was suddenly too big for her mouth so she nodded and smiled.

“Great, I’m sitting in with them tonight. It’s my brother, Liam’s band. He lets me jam with them occasionally when I can. “

She suddenly found her voice.”Oh, my friend Elsa invited me tonight. She knows your brother.” She pointed towards the pair intimately speaking near the stage. His eyes went wide and he grinned.”Ah, so you know the siren that’s captured his heart then.”

She licked her lips and took a sip of her beer. “Yes, she’s my best friend and I’m pretty sure she’s in pretty deep herself.” He was shoved forward by one of the slightly drunker patrons, suddenly close enough that their noses would brush if they moved that extra step.  She smiled and her breath hitched in her throat as his eyes zeroed in on hers.

 His hand went to her shoulder to steady himself after the push. She closed her eyes once again at the contact. “Promise me you’ll be here when we’re done lass?”

She stepped back just a bit so she could see into his eyes; she sensed only sincerity so she nodded. “Yes, I can’t wait to hear you play.” Suddenly over the microphone he was being called forward. ”Duty calls. See you later Emma.” He left her with a wink and a smile. She took another sip of her drink because she was certain that her body was on fire from the inside out.

“Emma, why didn’t you come up and meet Liam?”

“Oh, I met his brother Killian. We were talking and it seems that Liam’s got it bad for you.”

Elsa’s eyes lit up.”Really?”

“Yep, the words he used were, _she’s the siren who captured his brother’s heart_.”

Elsa did a little hop before composing herself and turning back up towards the band. She laughed; this was not typical Elsa behavior at all.”They are about to start do you want to move up front?” She took the last sip of her beer and put down the mug. “Shouldn’t we wait for Anna to get back?”  Elsa looked to the door.”No, she’ll find us. Let’s get a good spot.”

She turned around and found the bartender had replenished her drink. Maybe Killian was right because the bartender was sure catering to the ladies tonight. She nodded, placed her money on the bar and followed her friend towards the stage. 

They got to the front as the band began their warm up and mic checks. She watched Killian play his guitar; his fingers were quick and nimble. She imagined those fingers doing something else and nearly choked on her beer.

“Emma, are you alright?” Elsa pat her on the back.

She laughed and nodded.”Just went down the wrong way.”

“Oh ok. Liam looks so handsome up there and this is the first time I’ve ever seen him out of a three piece suit. He looks amazing in jeans and that Henley shows off his muscles.”

She looked at Elsa in amazement.”Hello, who are you? Where is Elsa?”

“What, just because I don’t comment on every man who crosses my path doesn’t mean I don’t notice.”

“Ok, it’s just nice to hear you talk like this. You’re right. He is handsome. I think you two look great together.”

“You really think so? I’m hoping he asks me out.”

“Elsa, if he doesn’t you should ask him. We have confirmation from his brother that he likes you. He could be shy, though he did ask you here tonight.”

“Oh Emma, he’s anything but shy. He’s very direct and strong. I love that about him.”

She noted what she said. “Elsa, maybe he’s just not sure if you feel more than friendship for him.”

“Oh. Thanks Emma. If he doesn’t ask, I’ll ask him. It’s settled.”

“What’s settled?”

“Oh Anna, you finally decide to come up.”

“I’m sorry, Kristoff had to park really far away. I might need you to give us a ride to my car after. Is that Liam?”

“Anna, don’t point at him, and yes, that’s him.”

“Oooh Elsa, he’s handsome.  I can’t wait to meet him.”

At that moment Liam faced them and smiled at her friend.  She watched as Elsa waved at him, she looked like a giddy teenage girl. She couldn’t help but laugh, maybe Elsa and Anna were more alike than she thought.  She turned her attention back to the stage and noticed that Killian was staring in their direction. When she caught his glance he smiled running his fingers up and down his guitar as if he was showing off for her a bit.

She raised her glass and smiled back. He responded by playing another quick riff sending a thrill through her body.  Maybe Elsa wasn’t the only one acting like a giddy teenager. It actually felt good to be that way, free to just be happy.

They finally started their set and they sounded great. The crowd gathered around the stage. They were directly in front of the band. She and Killian seemed to have locked their gaze in the first song. It was as if he was playing just for her and she had to admit she loved it. She loved watching him play and listening to him sing. She couldn’t help but dance along to their music.

When the set was over she felt as if she was rooted in her spot in front of the stage. Honestly she didn’t want to move in fear that she’d lose it before the next set started. “Emma, are you coming? We’re going to get drinks. I want you to meet Liam.”  She nodded and followed behind her friend in hopes of seeing Killian again.

Kristoff lead them through the crowd to the bar. When she got there the bartender already had a drink ready for her while Kristoff was still waiting for him to notice that he was waiting. She laughed, shaking her head before waving the bartender back down to order drinks for all of them. “Geez Emma, you should have told me you knew the bartender before I waited all this time.” She turned to face Kristoff. “I don’t, I guess he just likes taking orders from ladies.”

She turned around when she felt a tap on her shoulder. “Emma, this is Liam.” She looked up; he was rather tall, perfect height for Elsa. “Hi Liam. You guys are great.” He had a firm handshake.

From her other side she heard a familiar voice and warm breath against her ear. “Thanks Lass. Glad to hear you liked the show.” His voice was like a shot directly to her core.  She turned to face him and smiled as she caught his gaze. “You were amazing up there.”  He was grinning from ear to ear.

“I see you’ve met my little brother.”

“Younger brother and yes, she and I made acquaintance before the show.”  

“Elsa, this is my brother Killian.”

She watched as Killian shook Elsa’s hand.”Pleased to meet you lass.”

Liam gazed into her friend’s eyes. “We need to get back up there.“

Emma looked up to Killian and he whispered close to her ear. “See you after?”

She looked back over to Elsa who was gazing intently back at Liam. “Look at them, do you think I could drag her out of here. Oh, you better tell him to ask her out.”

“Noted, mind if I take a sip?”   

She handed him her beer.”Thanks Lass.”

He handed it back to her, half empty. She laughed. “I’ll get you one later, promise.”

“Killian, let’s go. The crowd’s getting restless.”

He extended his hand. “Coming Lass?”

She smiled and took his hand.”Yep, let’s go.”

Elsa was already walking ahead of her with Liam through the crowd. He walked her back up to the spot she’d had when the show started right in front of the stage with a perfect view of him. “Can’t have my good luck charm in the back now.”  He winked and climbed back up on stage with his brother.

She was in trouble; she was in deep deep trouble with him. Sweet words like that were few and far between for her, this guy let them flow like water and she loved it. Elsa took her hand and squeezed it brining her back to reality. “Earth to Emma. You in there Emma?”

She smiled.”Yeah, it’s just.”

Elsa laughed.”You’re mesmerized right? Isn’t that what you say about me?”

She nodded. “Elsa, where did he come from?”

Of course in that moment Anna wrapped her arms around both of their necks and shoved in between them. “You never know when Love will come, it just finds you.”

She leaned into Anna’s shoulder hugging her.”Seriously Anna, Love?”

“Mark my words Emma, you didn’t see how he was looking at you and seriously you can’t tell me that you’re eyes left his during that whole set.”

She huffed out a breath.”He’s a good musician, I like watching him play.”

Elsa laughed.”OK Emma, keep living in denial but I saw it too. I also saw how he was looking at you and I have never seen you share a beer with anyone. Not even me.”

She felt her cheeks redden, luckily the lighting was low, she was thinking about sharing more than a beer with him. “Alright, I like him, now pay attention they’re about to go on.”

They watched the second set and Killian had more lead vocals. He had such an amazing and sensual voice. She could listen to him sing all night, apparently so could some of the other girls who were trying to push in front of her. They were messing with the wrong girl though , she might have thrown a few elbows towards them and pushed them back just a bit but she kept her spot right in front of him and next to her friend until their final set was over.

Anna and Kristoff left mid way through the set because he had an early day. The way they were pawing at each other on the dance floor led her to believe that maybe it was more than just work that was a factor. Elsa was right though, they were good together. It was like Kristoff knew every need Anna had before she even asked. She would say the same for Anna about Kristoff too. She was so mindful of him, making sure he was comfortable and happy. Frankly she thought Kristoff could be happy anywhere, he was a lot of fun.

He threatened to ask Liam if he could join him in the future for a set, he said he’d bring his ukulele.  Elsa just gave him side eye, she hadn’t even had a real date with the man yet, let alone ask him if her future brother in law could jam with him. He backed off as he usually did when he knew he was pushing Elsa’s boundaries. That was nice about him too, he was also mindful of Elsa.

The crowd died down after the show. She and Elsa hung back at the bar nursing their drinks as they waited for them to pack up after the gig. There were definitely a few people who should not be driving that were hanging on their kind friends as they left the pub.  The bartender placed a couple of pints in front of them and winked. She wasn’t sure what he expected but for the first time all night she may have realized the bartender was flirting with her.

“Elsa, did you see that?”

“Yeah, Do you know him?”

“No, never seen him before in my life.”

Elsa laughed.”When it rains it pours.”

She shook her head. “No, just no.”

Elsa laughed. “He has been pretty attentive to you all night Emma.”

“Hey, I’ve paid for every drink I’ll have you know.”

Elsa smiled.”Sure you did, in what smiles and hair flips?”

“Elsa! Seriously I’m not interested in the bartender.”

“I know,  I’m just messing with you. I can see who you’re really interested in.”

She looked back towards the stage to make sure that the inferred party was nowhere near her. “Elsa, I told you. I like him, I’m not denying it.”

“I know, its just fun to see you actually hot and bothered over a guy. You have been teasing me about Liam for weeks, turnabout is fair play.”

She picked up her glass and took a sip. “Alright, I’m sorry. I didn’t know it bothered you so much.”

“It doesn’t, still it is nice to see that Emma Swan can actually be rattled.”

She huffed out a breath and shook her head. “So what’s the plan?”

“He asked if I’d be here after the gig was over. That’s as far as we’ve gotten.”

“Did you drive?”

“No, I took a cab over.”

Emma raised her brow.” Let me know if you’d like a ride home, unless you have other plans.”

She felt the slap on her shoulder and she laughed.”Emma, we haven’t even had a date yet.”

She nodded.”Doesn’t mean you can’t have a little fun.”  She could have a little fun with Elsa too. She knew that her cheeks were probably three shades redder.

Elsa took a sip of her drink.“You’re incredible.”

“You aren’t the only one who can rattle a cage.”

Elsa nodded. “Thanks for coming tonight. “

She smiled.”I wouldn’t let you go in without a wingman, especially knowing how much you like him.”

“Well I appreciate it.”

“Of course but you Arendelle girls are going to owe me. Some day I’m going to have one of these things and you better be there.”

“Emma, of course. You know Anna and I think of you as a sister.”

She’d said that before but it was very nice to hear. She didn’t have any real family of her own and they really were the closest thing to family she ever had.

She felt his presence before he spoke.  She composed herself and turned to face him, immediately locking in on his amazing blue eyes.  He licked his lips.“I thought I was to buy you a drink?”

“Emma seems to have an admirer over there. He’s been keeping her in drinks all night.”

She gave Elsa a wide eyed look. “I don’t even know him and I’ve paid for every one!”

“Hmm, perhaps that’s why he hasn’t given me the time of day all evening.”

She turned back to Killian; his face appeared to have fallen slightly. She reached forward without thinking, possibly the liquid courage working overtime and placed her hand on his chest over his heart.”I’m sure he does that for all the women.” She could feel it beating rapidly under her touch.  He smiled instantly. She noticed his breath hitch slightly. “Well we have a tradition after our gigs to go out for breakfast, since I can’t buy you a drink how’d you like to go with us?”

She turned to look for Elsa but she was already talking with Liam. She smiled realizing his hand was now covering the hand she’d placed on his chest, his long fingers grasping over hers. Her eyes flickered down to their now joined hands and back up to his face. “Sounds good, I love breakfast.” He smiled.”Good, then it’s a date.” She raised her brow and licked her lips as she placed her mug on the bar along with a generous tip for the bartender.

”Shall we go?”  He helped her down from her stool and they walked over to see Elsa and Liam holding hands. “Brother did you ask Elsa about joining us for our ritual?” Liam smiled at them. “Aye, and she’s going to ride with me.”

Killian grumbled. “So it’s the back seat for me then with all the gear.”

She looked up into his eyes and smiled.”Ride with me.”

Killian squeezed her hand.”Sure if you don’t mind the company.”

She squeezed his hand back lightly, trying to remember if she discarded her bags from lunch earlier.”No, sounds good.”

Liam smiled. “Do you know Granny’s?”

She nodded.”Of course. We’ll meet you there.”


	2. Breakfast At Granny's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello Lovely readers! I hope you are enjoying this little story. I love thinking about Emma and Elsa having a girls night out with the Jones boys. Here is a little more of the story and there is more to come.

_Earlier_

“Elsa’s coming tonight.”

He couldn’t help the grin that covered his face.”You finally got the nerve to ask her out after all this time. I can’t believe it. I can’t wait to meet the woman whose captured your impenetrable heart.”

 Liam scoffed at the remark.”I could say the same about your heart brother. When are you going to put yourself out there again? You’re not getting any younger.”

He smirked at the remark.”I suppose if you can do it so can I but we can’t all be as lucky as you to have an angel land in their lap one morning while riding the train.”

Liam laughed.”Ah well it seems fate smiled upon me that morning. If it weren’t for the complete gits on the train that morning I may not have met her. She’d had to walk through two cars before she’d gotten to mine and then the train went full stop before I had a chance to offer her my actual seat and not my lap.”

“I’m sure you wouldn’t have minded letting her have your lap after how you’ve described her.”

Liam shook his head.”Little brother, she’s a lady and while I’m sure you’ve dated many a lap dancer, she is quite the opposite let me assure you.”

He grumbled at the nickname.”I was only messing with you. I can’t imagine my brother falling for anyone less suitable than a lady.”

“What are you trying to say that I’m stuffy?”

“No, but you are quite choosy when it comes to the women you date.”

“I want it to be right for both of us. Even I know how incorrigible I can be.”

He smiled.”Glad you can admit that.”

He felt the sting on his arm as Liam swatted him as he walked buy.”Just help me pack the car Killian and please be on your best behavior. I really like her.”

“I’m always a gentleman.”

“Good, as you should be.”

-/-

They happily walked into the crowded pub; a thrill ran through him at the thought of playing for a packed house again. He really missed the gigs but sadly work came first for him these days so when he was actually able to play he jumped at Liam’s offer.

He helped carry the equipment to the stage and met up with Liam’s other band mates. They were nice guys but married and likely to ditch them as soon as the set was over to go home to their families.  Not like the old days where he’d tag along with his Liam and his mates watching them act like fools having loads of fun. Even he would admit the thrill of stupidity had been gone for quite some time now that they were all older, it was more about the music these days.

Despite being late to arrive they still had time before the band was to begin playing. He decided to look around and see if he could help find Elsa. He approached the crowded bar in search of a pint to settle his nerves as well. As much as he enjoyed playing he hadn’t played for awhile. He was searching for blondes in a sea of brunettes and finally he spotted one.

From the moment he saw her he had to meet her. She was beautiful, long blonde silky hair, sparkling green eyes and a bright smile. As beautiful as she was he could also see she had a bit of an edge to her. When her frantic friend left her side he got the nerve to go speak with her. He always had better luck when he wasn’t being judged too closely by the lass’s friends and he didn’t want to fail with her.

He stepped to the bar when the space opened and was immediately intoxicated by the strawberry scent of her hair. He tried to get the bartender’s attention but it appeared the bloke was only catering to the fairer sex that evening. An awful thought crossed his mind, could she be the lass his brother was expecting to meet.

He thought about Liam’s description, blonde hair like an angel, beautiful eyes that lit up a room and a dazzling smile. His brother was a bit of a romantic as well. His heart started to sink as he examined the beauty in front of him; she was all of those things. He looked around and thankfully noticed Liam was already talking to another beautiful blonde and suddenly he could breathe again.

She looked directly into his eyes and he was nearly floored by how green they were. He fumbled with his words before finding his voice. “Seems the bartender is busy this evening.” She smiled and passed him one of her shots. “Have one of mine.” Her voice was like music to his ears.  He needed to know her and had to think of something.

He picked up the glass and raised it to her daring her to clink it. She smiled back seductively and clinked her glass with his. “Cheers.” After taking back the shot he held out his hand. “Killian Jones.” She smiled and extended hers. “Emma Swan.” He couldn’t resist the opportunity so he picked up her hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it. Her skin was soft and warm against his lips and he tasted a hint of vanilla. “Thanks for the shot Love. Will you be staying for the show?” She seemed taken aback by his gesture but her smile was dazzling and she nodded.

After finding out they were there with people in common, stubborn people at that they got along famously. She seemed to relax once she found out he was Liam’s brother. He was ecstatic that she planned to stay with Elsa to watch them play. He hoped he could make good on his brother’s suggestion and maybe open up his heart again.

He spent half the night gazing into her eyes while he played and singing to her as if she were the only woman in the room. He was completely thrilled when she agreed to go out with them to breakfast.

He’d had such a run of bad luck in the past that he’d sworn off women for awhile but something about her, she was a light in a sea of darkness that night. When she touched him, he swore electricity passed between them. It was intoxicating to be near her and something about her eyes made him want to reveal all of his secrets.

Leave it to his brother to find the perfect girl for him in this huge city and then also manage to have her bring along a woman he only dreamed of in the process. He would never live this down if things worked out but he would happily take all the rousing from Liam if it did. He also loved to see his brother so happy. He didn’t know the man could smile so wide and damn if the girl didn’t look perfect standing next to him.

She had a sort of regal quality that also emanated from his brother that made you want to bow before them. It was nice to think that Liam might have luck in Love. Liam had taken care of him the better part of his life, helping him through law school while he worked long hours.  Liam was great at what he did and probably would have worked anyway but he knew he’d done it for him.

Liam was a good brother and deserved a bit of luck in the love department. He also knew how picky the man could be so Elsa would certainly have her hands full with him. He was very happy to hear from Emma that Elsa was also very enamored with his brother.

For being such a bold man it amazed him that he couldn’t ask this woman out. When he got the confirmation it was all he needed to push Liam further. After the first set ended he suggested they ask Elsa and Emma along with them to breakfast.  He was absolutely relieved to hear both women agree to go. Now it was up to fate to either set the course for smooth sailing or choppy seas.

-/-

Elsa exited out the back with Liam and Killian trailed behind her towards the front exit, his hand pressed to the small of her back. A smiled crept up on her face at the warm contact. She pushed open the door and the cool night air hit her quickly. It felt good in comparison to the hot stale air in the pub. She pointed down the street. “I’m just over here. The yellow bug.”

“You like the classics?”

“Well I like this one. I’ve had it for awhile now.“

She unlocked the doors to the car and he waited for her to climb inside before closing the door for her. She smiled, maybe chivalry wasn’t dead. He ran around and hopped in on his side sliding back the seat a bit so that his long legs could stretch out.

She wrinkled her nose. “Uh, sorry about that.

He smiled.”No apologies necessary lass. It is you who is transporting me on this date. “

She raised her eyebrows.”Date.”

“Aye, I’m hoping it’s the first of many.”

She looked at him her eyes widening. It had been a long time, possibly ever that she’d met anyone so forward with her and she liked it.  She smiled.”We’ll see how this one goes first then we’ll talk about a next one.”

He grinned. “Point taken.”

Who was she kidding? Of course she’d go out with him again. She wanted to take him home right now but she needed to take it slow with him. She didn’t just want it to be a one time thing and Elsa really liked his brother. She needed to be careful and make sure she really liked him although no one had made her feel this way in a long time.  Things would have to take quite a drastic turn for her to walk away now.

“So Liam and Elsa, they seem to be hitting it off.”

“Aye they do.”

“You guys were great tonight. I’m surprised I’ve never seen your band play before.”

“I don’t often play anymore and the band doesn’t take many gigs. If I didn’t know any better I’d say Liam set this up for just the excuse to invite Elsa and show off a bit.”

“You think?”

“He may be bold in many ways but he’s had quite the heartbreak in the past and I suspect he is still nervous about Elsa’s feelings towards him.”

“I don’t think he has any problem there. I believe she’d be crazy not to have feelings for him. ” She couldn’t help but feel she might be speaking about herself in that moment too.”That’s good to know lass because he leaves 30 minutes early every morning just to make sure he’s on the same train with her.” Emma laughed.”Elsa does the same thing.”   

He looked into her eyes and smiled as he listened to her laugh. “I can’t believe it. Wait until they find out.”  He certainly wasn’t going to make this easy for her with his sparkling eyes and jovial laugh. She took a breath to clear her head and started the car. He told her about the other guys in the band as they rode the few blocks to Granny’s.

Granny’s was coincidentally her favorite place to eat and not far from her apartment.  She often frequented Granny’s in the morning for breakfast when she prepped for cases and she had dinner with the Arendelle girls every Wednesday night so they could catch up no matter what was going on in their lives.

She parked the car turning to see Elsa and Liam having an intimate conversation close to them. She’d never seen her friend smile so much with a man. I guess she just needed to meet the right one. “They look cute together don’t they?”  She looked over to see him smiling. “Aye, they do make quite a handsome pair.  I’ve never seen my brother smile so much.” She laughed. “I was just thinking the same thing about Elsa.”

He couldn’t contain his smile as he opened his door. He quickly rushed around to open hers being the gentleman his brother taught him to be.  He extended his hand to help her from the car, she looked up into his eyes and excepted his hand with a smile. He felt a tingle of warmth rush through his fingers as they wrapped around her hand. He would definitely be thanking his brother for the invitation to this gig tonight. “Shall we?”

They walked over joining Elsa and Liam in mid-conversation. “Ah nice to see you’ve finally made it.” Emma raised her brow.”I’ll make a note that you are something of a speed demon. Are you sure he’s safe to drive with Elsa?” Elsa’s eyes widened. “What? I was just kidding.”

“He truly has a lead foot lass, you’d be surprised how many clutches he’s worn out in his lifetime.” He swore that Liam may have been blushing.  He watched as Elsa took his brother’s hand and pulled him forward with a smile. He looked to Emma who was smile as she watched them. He followed suit and took her hand as well. She looked at him and smiled as she laced her fingers with his. Something about all of this just felt so normal and just so right.

They walked into Granny’s and found a table in the back. Elsa sat down in the booth first and she slid in next to her. Liam sat down next across from Elsa leaving Killian to slide in smiling directly in front of her.  They’d barely settled in before Ruby was at their table with menus and water. “Wow, Tuesday and Wednesday at the same table? When did this happen?”

Confused looks mirrored each other across the table and then back up to Ruby. “What?”

Ruby blew a bubble and popped it back in her mouth. “Every Tuesday these boys come in and have breakfast for dinner and every Wednesday these girls come in and do the same.” Said Ruby pointing her pen back and forth across the table.

“Ah, so you’re regulars here too?” asked Elsa.

“Aye we are. I can’t believe we’ve never talked about this or met here before.” Said Liam smiling.

“Like I said – Boys on Tuesday and Girls on Wednesday, so what brings you all in together on a Friday?”

Killian smiled.”Breakfast.”

They all ordered the pancakes, apparently that was something else they had in common. They all seemed to get along as they traded stories of their fun pasts together. She laughed so hard her sides hurt as Liam told them about Killian’s first gig and how he’d accidentally ripped his pants doing a fancy guitar solo.

Elsa seemed to take Liam’s lead, likely because she wanted to get her back after the speed demon comment but she managed to tell them about her first skip take down and how she managed to be dragged through the mud, lose a shoe, and rip her pants. She caught him but had to give her statement with her duckling underpants showing over one of her ass cheeks. She could have easily told them a story about Elsa too but she wanted her date with Liam to go well, she didn’t want Elsa nervous or embarrassed.

She was happy Elsa told her story; she didn’t want Killian to feel embarrassed. He seemed to ease up and laugh again when he heard she’d had a pants ripping story too.  She  cautiously ate her pancakes trying to avoid the dreaded syrup drip.  She caught Killian smiling at her from time to time when he didn’t think she was watching. He had a boyish grin under that manly scruff that made her smile.

Elsa and Liam were intently locked into a serious conversation next to them so she took the time to get to know Killian a bit better. He was a lot like her, bit of a loner and threw himself into work to keep his mind off of other things. She learned he was a lawyer and he was intrigued by the fact that she was a bail bondsperson.

Before they all knew it time flew by. Elsa was easing close to her. “Emma, would you excuse me?”

She looked to her friend and smiled feeling her friend give her a little pinch under the table as the signal to go along.”I’ll go with you. Be right back.”

Both gentlemen looked up and smiled at the same time, nodding in unison. She giggled a little as she watched their adorable likeness, must be a family thing. When they were safely behind the restroom door Elsa looked at her and smiled. “Emma, Oh my goodness. I’m having such a great time. Thank you so much for going with me.”

“Elsa, if you haven’t noticed I’m having a pretty good time too but you have been preoccupied.”

“They really are so sweet and so nice. Did you see how polite they are?”

Emma laughed. “Yes I have. Killian is so chivalrous too. He opened my door!”

It was Elsa’s turn to laugh. “Oh Emma, that makes me sad to think a man has never opened a door for you.” She shrugged.”Well maybe Anna was right. I just hadn’t met the right one.”

“Emma Swan was that optimism? Pinch me. Am I dreaming?”

She laughed. “We better not leave them out there too long. I noted a hint of jealousy from Ruby when we sat with them.”

“You caught that too huh? Well if you hadn’t noticed Killian’s eyes didn’t leave you at all when she was near.”

She looked up smiling.”Really?”

“Nope, Emma I’d say he’s smitten with you.”

She felt a bit shy in that moment and her belly felt warm.“Good, because I like him.”

“Oh Emma you are so cute. I’ve never seen you like this before.”

She huffed out a breath.”It’s probably just the maple syrup talking.”

Elsa shook her head. “Sure. The maple syrup. Keep telling yourself that.”

They quickly finished up and head back to the table. It appeared that they’d taken care of the check before they returned and were able to protest.  Emma licked her lips and smiled as she slid back into the booth next to Elsa.”Thank you.” They both said in unison before looking at each other and smiling.

“Of Course.”said Liam.

“I did promise you lass and I never break a promise.”

She picked up her mug and took a sip.”Good to know.”

“We should be going.” Said both Elsa and Liam in unison.

The each turned to their booth partner with a strange look on their face.”Already?”

She smiled and met Killian’s gaze. She wasn’t ready to leave but she looked towards Ruby who was leaning against the back wall with her eyes closed. She looked to Elsa and nodded before turning her eyes back to Killian.”I didn’t realize it was so late. Ruby looks like she is falling asleep.”

He looked over and nodded. They stood to leave and it was the first awkward moment of the night. None of them wanted it to end. They walked towards the door side by side. “See ya Ruby.” She startled awake and waved them on. Killian held the door as they each passed through gazing into her eyes as she passed him.

 They hadn’t discussed rides home, only rides to Granny’s. She wasn’t ready to say goodbye yet and from the looks of it neither was he.  He looked up to his brother and then back to her. “I know this great little after hours place just up the road if you’re interested.”  She smiled nodding her head and then looked to Elsa who looked absolutely exhausted.

Liam had his arm wrapped around her shoulders and she was leaning against him. “Emma, I’m kind of tired, maybe you could go on without me?” She looked up to Liam and back to Elsa, she had to take her friend home. That was girl code, you don’t leave a friend behind no matter how much she hoped the night would continue. “Ok, I’ll take you home.”

She turned back to face Killian and noticed the conversation being passed between them in a look. She wanted to laugh because clearly Liam didn’t get subtle hints either.” Lass why don’t I take you home? Killian and Emma can continue the night. I don’t mind really. I suspect I’ve been up just as long as you since we met on the train bright and early this morning.” 

Elsa’s face lit up. “Really? You don’t mind? I’m not far from here.”

Liam smiled and his voice softened.”Of course. I’d love to see you home.”

Killian turned to face her.”So Swan, it’s just you and me then if you’re still up for it?”

She turned back to her friend who was smiling, then back to Killian.”I’m game. “

She hugged her friend goodbye and walked with Killian back to her car. “I swear he can be a bit thick sometimes.” She laughed and turned to see them driving out of the lot. “He’s safe right?” He nodded. “Aye, my brother is a perfect gentleman.”

He seemed to move in a bit closer at that remark. “Gentleman? What about you?”  she felt herself drawn closer, only a hairs breath between them as she looked into his eyes. His voice suddenly deeper and softer. ”Only if you want me to be.”

She was completely torn because she wanted him, wanted to know what his lips felt like on hers, and wanted to feel what it was like to be in his arms but she’d only just met . Surely she could just indulge a little bit. Before she knew what she was doing her body responded by closing the gap and pressing her lips to his. He pulled her close cradling the back of her head as he tilted his to the side to deepen the kiss. She wrapped her arms around him letting the whole of him press her back against her car.

Her body was on fire with each gentle swipe of his tongue against hers. She pushed him back lightly trying to contain her enthusiasm and hold off on doing something she would regret. She wanted to know him better, she liked him, and the night was still young. His eyes were closed and he was smiling. “Slow down tiger. There’s plenty of time for that. You mentioned a little place close by?”

He smiled. “Aye, it’s just a short drive down. Doc’s, do you know it?” She leaned up and kissed him lightly letting him know she was interested but not turning up the heat again, not just yet. “Yes, I know it. Let’s go.”

He helped her into the car and took a moment to compose himself. Kissing her was far better than anything he could have imagined. He needed to pull back the reigns a bit though. She wasn’t just a lap dance as Liam put it, she was special.  He smiled and ran around to hop in the car. She was right, the night was still young.

 

 


End file.
